The Adventures of House Highdown Wiki
Disclaimer: Lots of this stuff is copyright and/or trademark of Games Workshop. Like "Space Marine" and "Battlefleet" and all those sort of things. This is just a wiki used for an RPG among friends, please don't sue. The bits that GW doesn't own were mostly written by Laurie Pycroft, feel free to copy and share. Welcome to the The Adventures of House Highdown Wiki Herein lie tales of glory and derring-do, written in the sweat and blood of those who toil for House Highdown. Witness as the daring Rogue Trader Lord Captain Highdown and his companions journey throughout the Gaianan Stretch, the Lithesh Sector, and beyond, battling the enemies of The Imperium and making a tidy profit along the way. This is the record of the Rogue Trader campaign run by Nerd Club from Autumn 2017-??? Start date: July 114.M42 = Adventures & Activities = Finished adventure arcs Finding FTL for Trazyn July 114.M42 - July 115.M42 The Ancient Research Base July 115.M42 Hunting the Pink Ork July 115.M42 - September 115.M42 Ongoing adventures The Toll August 115.M42 - ? Journey to Rimward Lithesh November 115.M42 - ? Putting Cyclopis Down November 115.M42 - ? Ongoing Background Activities = House Highdown Details = House Highdown overview Warrant of Trade Diplomacy Military Forces overview Army Corps Navy Corps = Dramatis Personae = Player Characters Alea - Enigmatic Aeldari outcast farseer Cornelius - Scheming seneschal and agent of the Throne Kol - Daring scion of a renegade navigator household Midozu - Spiritwalker of the Celestial Lions Astartes chapter Niko - Warpstone-crazed heretek psyker Stigmata - Radical Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor with a passion for fire Key Employees Fortunus - Somewhat radical High Confessor Jefferson - Badass veteran guardsman Krypke - Head of The Bureau Queek - The chosen Skaven, nabbed by Cypher Simeon - Cornelius' right-hand man Snitch - Deadly Skaven assassin; head of Clan Eshin Symon - Wizened starship gunner Yeoman - Jokaero friend + The skaven whose names I can't remember Other Notable NPCs Cypher - Enigmatic and ancient fallen(?) Dark Angel who created the Skaven Harlocke - Senior Ordo Malleus Inquisitor who's Cornelius' secret boss Highdown - Rogue Trader whom Cornelius is "impersonating" Dread Pirate Roberts style Kristoff - Experienced Rogue Trader frienemy of ours Quinn - Ex-interrogator of Cyclopis and contemptible heretic Trazyn - Mercurial Necron lord who likes shiny things and has employed us. von Holstein - Frienemy Rogue Trader, unwitting luck-o-mancer Dead NPCs (who probably deserved it) Cyclopis - Insane tyranid-creating Ordo Xenos Inquisitor who hates us was misunderstood but still an insane heretic Rosalind - Friendly chartist captain of note, turned evil mind-shard of Interrogator Quinn = Locations of Import = Regions in our sphere of influence Drakon System Eden Ludd System Our Colonies City of Raspurn on Ludd III station on Ludd V Port Fallon on Drakon V Other relevant regions High Khessar Lithesh Sector Tau Space Vessels of Note Those possessed by House Highdown Allure of the Void Allocution of Silence Allusion of Grandeur Alchemist's Heart Allotment of Caring Golden Resolution Those as yet not in our possession The Emperor's Zeal Stars Alight Highdown Flagship (battleship to be constructed) Latest activity Category:Browse